Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{1.700\times 10^{11}} {5.0\times 10^{4}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{1.700} {5.0}} \times{\frac{10^{11}} {10^{4}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.34 \times 10^{11\,-\,4}$ $= 0.34 \times 10^{7}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.34$ is the same as $3.40 \div 10$ , or $3.40 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {3.40 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{7} $ $= 3.40\times 10^{6}$